Coffee Shop Mayhem
by TyrDrop
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away where all of the characters from our favorite franchise live together in peace and harmony, one coffee shop owner will create mayhem, humor, and life everlasting… OK, who am I kidding? It's Hell.  There I said it, now enjoy!


CALL OF DUTY COFFEE SHOP

IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY WHERE ALL OF THE CHARACTERS FROM OUR FAVORITE FRANCHISE LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE AND HARMONY, ONE COFFEE SHOP OWNER WILL CREATE MAYHEM, HUMOR, LIFE EVERLASTING… OKAY, WHO AM I KIDDING? IT'S HELL. THERE, I SAID IT, NOW ENJOY THE STORY!

_**Author's Note: I, TyrDrop, am working with the author LoneWolfSniper on this story. Yeah, I can use her character, so shut up. And by the way, anyone's whose ever died in the games are back to life, no confusion there. I hope…**_

POV: Allie Thompson

I leaned up against the counter, taking a sip of my black coffee. The liquid thoroughly swished around in the pale mug, nearly as pale as my skin. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't help but glance at the men across the room. Dragovich… the Russian dog. A hand clapped my back hard, and I half craned my head to see my sergeant, Woods.

"Loosen up Kid." He growled, but his voice was soft. When I refused to look calm, he slung an arm around me and pulled me into a tight headlock. I moaned as he proceeded to give me a noogie, and I swatted at his large fist only to no avail.

"Yeah," I muttered, taking another sip as I was released from my painful hold. "Sure." Woods glared at me, clearly upset that I was on edge. We all were, and by all I mean everyone in this God damn place. Even the Task Force 141 was jumpy. My eyes traced over to Ghost, who was glancing back. I gave him a nod and tipped my black cowboy hat forward, a friendly gesture down from down south where I grew up. He nodded, turning back to his group of men. Meat and Royce, two loudmouths, were laughing, seeming to ease the tension among us.

"Hey Mason?" I asked, looking next to me. The Alaskan was occupied and eating on a sandwich, and I had never bothered to ask him what kind it was. He jerked his eyes up to me. "Don't you think life was better back in the 60's? You know, when idiots didn't roam free."

"Sing it brother." He muttered, going back to his food. Seeing me still staring, he smirked and swallowed his food. Moving close, his lips gently took hold of mine before we were both satisfied and broke apart. I nodded, my eyes trailing to Dragovich, his lap dog and personal scientist flanking him. Across from them at one of the round tables seated Shepherd, along with a few men from Shadow Company, flanking his sorry ass.

"Hey sweet cheeks, can I ask you something?" The question came from none other than Meat. I turned, glaring at him with eyes that shot daggers.

"Why the hell you in the marines? Shouldn't you be behind the counter working?" Everyone in the room stopped their conversation, and I turned to Woods, who just shrugged. Obviously, he didn't care if I got into a little crap. But he would care when it got out of hand. Hopefully, it wouldn't.

"You know," I began. "You want to insult me; you might as well start diggin' your grave." The threat was directed right at him, but two other men, being Royce and Angelface, stood up as Meat started my way, and they flanked him. _Wonderful._ I thought as I stepped forward, no one flanking me. Looks like I was flying solo on this one. I stepped close to Meat, but backed away as he kept walking forward, and I found my back greeted by the edge of the counter.

"You threatening me?" Meat questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn straight." I smirked, but my smile turned into a deep frown. Meat quickly grabbed the front of my shirt, and Wild West style I slid across the countertop, knocking glasses and plates out of my way. The floor unforgivingly met my back, and Meat was on top of me the next second. Angelface's meaty fist flew at my face, but I rolled away pelting a coffee mug at him. All of a sudden, I was up on my feet, nearly suspended in mid air by Royce, who coldly smiled. I kicked that smile off his face by hitting him below the belt. The fight went on and we started using our weapons. Almost one fourth of the shop was destroyed when we hear a woman's voice.

"Hey, I'm back!" the woman shouted in a cheery voice just as Meat throws a grenade and we scramble back to our seats, "I'm glad to see this place still standing and not in a million pieces." The grenade landed behind the counter. The owner of the voice walks out of the door behind the counter. The woman wore a blue sundress with a brown short-sleeve cover-up, on top of that she had a work apron on and black sport sun glasses covered her eyes. Her blond pony tail flowed behind her as she walked to the coffee makers and I couldn't help but think about how oddly familiar she was. You could see everyone's faces frown, thinking she was a goner.

What happened next surprised everyone. The woman found the grenade and sighed. "Is that normal?"I asked Woods as the woman calmly chucked it out the window towards the woods. He looked at me and said "Not at all."

Everyone stared at the woman wanting to know who she was. She seemed to know that because she swiped her bangs out of her face "My name is no concern to you." Her voice no longer cheery and showed no hint of mercy but she still remained perfectly calm, "I want to know who were the idiots using weapons in my shop."


End file.
